¿Me regalas un condón?
by GabySJ
Summary: —Papi… Yo quiero… ¿Me regalas un condón?... Fic Ganador a los Dramione Awards 2012 como mejor One Shots de Comedia.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

* * *

Momentos como esos en los cuales ni un buen trago de Whiskey de Fuego podía arreglar. Momentos en donde el estrés y la rabia dominaban la mente, concentrándolo a uno en solo una cosa: El trabajo. O eso pensaba el señor Malfoy, que desgraciadamente su puesto como jefe de auror necesitaba más concentración tras los sorpresivos hechos en el mundo muggle que dejo 15 víctimas.

Ni siquiera un masaje de su esposa lo componía. Lo único que hacia el hombre era leer los papeles de información después de darse un baño de dos minutos, lo cual era raro porque este hombre se daba siempre su tiempo para asear su cuerpo, y medio comer en el mismo despacho donde llegaba sentado tres días. ¡Ni dormir hacia bien! Solo dormía entre cansancios.

Draco Malfoy siento como se abría la puerta del lugar, dedujo que sería su mujer con algunas frutas o unas galletas de masmelos con alguna bebida reconfortante, pero los delicados pasos le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

— Papá…

— Dime, princesa. — le respondió el hombre a su hija de apenas siete años.

— ¿Quiero pedirte algo? — pidió la niña.

— Lo que tú quieras, Jade.

Jade pensaba como pedirle lo que quería a su papá, ya que era más fácil que le dieran lo que quería con su papá que con su mamá,, la cual decía no era necesario estar malgastando la plata en cosas que ya se tienen o que son parecidas a objetos de uno, siento que otros lo necesitan más.

— Papi… — Draco cogió a su hija de la cintura y la ubico sobre sus piernas, podía notar que su hija estaba nerviosa, lo cual era muy raro, ya que la pequeña tenía el carácter y la valentía de su madre. — Yo quiero… — comenzó a decir la chica agarrándose un de las trencitas rubias que tanto cuidaba. — ¿Me regalas un condón?

— ¡¿Qué?

* * *

— ¿Y qué le dijiste a Jade? — le pregunto Emma a su hermano.

— Que era un dulce, pero que si tuviera más le daría.

— ¿Y qué dijo después?

— ¿Qué mas va a decir, Emma? — le interrogo el joven a su hermana.

— No lo sé. Por eso te pregunto, Tom. Tú sabes perfectamente que ella es pequeña pero no tonta. — menciono la chica. — Ahora, por favor me pasas mi peine.

Tom le paso le dio el peine a su hermana y se fue del cuarto, seguramente jugaría con algún aparato muggle que su padre le había regalado mientras esperaba la cena. Mientras, Emma se dedicaba a pasar los dientes de su peine por los finos cabellos castaños que tanto le fascinaban a su padre.

* * *

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! — gritaba Draco por toda la casa buscando a su mujer. — ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? — pregunto la castaña saliendo de la biblioteca al escuchar los gritos de su esposo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¡Pasa que mi hija menor me acaba de pedir un maldito condón! ¡Un condón!

— ¿Enserio? — cuestiono la mujer sorprendida.

— ¡No, solo que me agrada decirte eso! — respondió con sarcasmo el rubio.

— ¿Pero de donde saco eso?

— De sus hermanos.

— Entonces tu hablaras con ellos. — dijo Hermione para luego irse a la cocina a ver la cena, dejando a su amado esposo con las palabras en la boca.

El rubio se quedo en su posición pensando como hablaría con sus hijos. Con Tom no tendría problema alguno, ya que el paso por esa etapa donde la hormonas y testosterona eran más poderosas que la misma mente. Pero con su hija era otro cuento. Ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza aun que su hija tuviera participación.

* * *

En la cena solo se escuchaba los choques de los cubiertos contra el plato, el sonido de los vasos y copas al volver a caer en la mesa, la comida atravesar el paladar, en otras palabras, nadie hablaba. Draco mataba con la mirada a sus hijos al tiempo de que degustaba una rica pasta con tentáculos de pulpo.

Emma y Tom ya notaban que algo andaba mal. No era una costumbre no hablar en la mesa, y si no se hacia significaba que algo andaba mal. A las mentes de ambos chicos llegaron dos imágenes, un condón y la pequeña Jade. Un _Mierda _se le salió a Tom, mientras que a Emma se le atragantaba un tentáculo de pulpo en la garganta.

Al finalizar la larga y silenciosa cena, para la desgracia de los hijos mayores del matrimonio de Draco y Hermione, se les pidió al par de jóvenes que se dirigieran al despacho del patriarca de esta familia. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar designado.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es posible que tu… — dijo Draco señalando a su hija que había heredado esa mirada grisácea de él. —… con apenas 16 años ya estés en el mundo sexual? ¡Eres una niña!

— Papi…

— ¿Y tú, que eres mayor que ella dos años se lo permitas? —dijo esta vez mirando a su hijo que era muy parecido a él a su edad.

— Padre…

— ¡Tienes que proteger a tus hermanas! ¡Evitar que hagan cosas que aun no necesitan hacer!

— Papito…

— ¿Qué tu tengas relaciones sexuales no significa que tu hermana también las tenga que tener? ¡Tu trabajo como hermano es protegerla!

— Papá…

— ¡Y para colmo, Jade quiere comer condones!

— Pa…

— Ustedes no entienden que la vida sexual no es solo meter el…

— ¡Papá, cállate! — gritaron ambos chicos.

— Tu no entiendes… — comenzó a decir Emma.

— Tú has malinterpretado todo. — dijo Tom. — Hugo nos hablo sobre un nuevo dulce que su papá junto con George están inventando.

— Son condones comestibles. Según nos dijo Hugo, serán de sabores tropicales y cítricos. Vendrán igual que los condones que tienes en la caja debajo de tu cama pero se inflara y se comerán como paletas. — termino de explicar Emma.

— Ohh… — fue lo único que dijo Draco.

— Y al fin de cuentas, que yo sepa tu perdiste tu virginidad antes del casarte con mamá. — dijo Tom.

Draco mando a salir a su hija para hablar a solas con su hijo. Al pasar unos quince minutos, salió del despacho un Tom algo confundido e inquieto. Emma al ver a su hermano tan raro luego de esperarlo durante todo ese tiempo, le pregunto que le había dicho su papá, recibiendo como respuesta:

— Son cosas que niñas como tú no deberían saber nunca.

— ¿Pero se creyó lo del condón? — pregunto Emma.

— Si.

— Entonces hay que agradecerle a Hugo por contarnos sobre el invento de su padre, porque nos acaba de sacar de una… — dijo la "inocente" hija de Draco.

* * *

**Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este One-Shot como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia, que está un poco basada en un suceso que tuve en mi familia por la inocencia de mi hermana menor y la falta de discreción de mi hermano mayor. Aunque muchas de las cosas las cambie la idea o base es la misma. Para mis lectoras pronto actualizare el resto de historia ya que mi salud va en subida. Un gran beso y un Draco-abrazo.**

**Un Review?**


End file.
